Anti-Mainstream
by LexaAlexander
Summary: [Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018] [BokuAka] [Week 2 - Hari Kasih Sayang] Akaashi langsung balik badan, dan lari sekuat tenaga. Dia nggak mau latihan, dia mau bolos. Dia ngambek sama Bokuto. Udah dikode keras masih nggak peka, ditungguin buat makan siang malah nggak dateng, pake makan siang berduaan sama cewek, pula! Bodo amat, Akaashi ngambek. Titik.


Akhir-akhir ini Bokuto pasang wajah cerah, nggak bosen senyum bodoh –walau emang seringkali dia pasang senyum bodoh, tapi kali ini intensitasnya naik berkali-kali lipat. Bikin siapapun bakal ngelihatin dia pake tatapan aneh yang menyiratkan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan seperti – _orang gila dari RSJ mana, sih? Biar kutelpon RSJ-nya, laporan kalo disini ada satu pasien yang kabur._

"Bokuto- _san_ , sehat?" Akaashi akhirnya bertanya, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Tentu saja!"

Jawabnya sih gitu, tapi Akaashi nggak yakin kalo seniornya itu _bener-bener_ sehat. Soalnya kelakuannya yang udah aneh jadi makin aneh sekarang. FYI, ini hari kedua. Kemarin-kemarin juga gitu.

Akaashi masih memperhatikan _uhuk_ pacar _uhuk_ nya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel dan bertanya kepada kawan-kawan di grupnya, melaporkan tentang kondisi kejiwaan Bokuto yang dirasanya _rada_ kurang sehat.

 **TERANGKANLAH**

 **Akaashi Keiji**

 _Guys, Bokuto-san sepertinya rada kurang sehat. Dua hari terakhir ini dia selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Ada yang punya saran?_

 **Kenma**

 _Kuroo juga begitu, kok. Wajar, kan._

 **Akaashi Keiji**

 _Wajar apanya, Kenma-san?_

 **Kenma**

...

 **Sawamura Koushi**

.. _. Akaashi-kun nggak tahu?_

 **Akaashi Keiji**

 _Apa?_

 **Iwaizumi Tooru**

 _H-7 VALENTINE DAY, GUYS! KALIAN UDAH BIKIN COKELAT BELUM?!_

 **Kenma**

 _Iya, itu, Akaashi-kun._

 **Sawamura Koushi**

 _Iya, itu._

Akaashi menutup ponselnya, o iya, hari Valentine. Ini udah tanggal beapa? Tujuh? Akaashi belum bikin persiapan apapun buat tanggal 14 besok. Dia harus kasih apa? Boneka? Bunga? Cokelat? Apa?

Ini Valentine pertamanya bareng Bokuto, dan dia pikir dia kudu bikin yang spesial.

* * *

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 _ **No profit gained**_

 _for Haikyuu! Pair Parade 2018_

 _Week 2, prompt: -_

 **[Anti-Mainstream]**

 **-BokuAka-**

* * *

Menurut Akaashi, Bokuto adalah orang yang _anti-mainstream_. Contoh paling sederhana, rambutnya. Ada, ya, rambut warna putih-abu-abu campur item dan ngelawan hukum gravitasi seenak jidat begitu?

Iya, ada. Di anime ada banyak, kok.

Yaa, kecuali kalo habis kena air, rambutnya bakal turun semua. Sialnya, Bokuto bakal kelihatan bangsat banget kalo rambutnya turun. Akaashi nggak suka, soalnya cewek-cewek bakal langsung naksir Bokuto –saingan bertambah, dan kemungkinan besar tikungan tajam ada dimana-mana. Jadi Akaashi lebih nerima Bokuto dengan _rambut melawan gravitasi_ -nya ketimbang _rambut taat aturan gravitasi_.

Bokuto dengan rambut normal hanya untuk Akaashi Keiji seorang. Titik.

Ah, ada juga _sesuatu_ yang _anti-mainstream_ dari Bokuto. Yang ini juga seluruh sekolah juga tau.

Cara Bokuto nembak Akaashi. _It's very anti-mainstream_.

Konon, Akaashi pernah niat pengen bolos latihan. Alasannya nggak terduga banget –lagi alergi Bokuto. Cuma gara-gara dia menciduk Bokuto lagi makan siang berduaan sama cewek, di taman belakang. Akaashi dengan baik hati menunggu Bokuto bawain makan siang, tapi setelah hampir setengah jam nungguin Bokuto nggak dateng-dateng. Waktu dicari ternyata lagi makan siang berduaan sama cewek.

Kan sakit. Iya nda'?

Akaashi ga quadh, mz. :")

Dan sore itu Akaashi berniat langsung pulang. Jalan kaburnya mulus banget, tapi waktu di pinggir lapangan, tiba-tiba ada yang neriakin dia dari arah lorong.

"WOE, AKAASHI! JANGAN KABUR!"

Mampus, itu Bokuto.

Akaashi liat nafasnya Bokuto nggak teratur, badannya juga keringetan. Berarti Bokuto habis lari-lari. Kemungkinan, buat ngejar dia biar nggak bolos latihan. Kampret, siapa yang bocorin rencana Akaashi buat bolos latihan? Dijamin besok dia udah jadi rendang.

Akaashi langsung balik badan, dan lari sekuat tenaga. Dia nggak mau latihan, dia mau bolos. Dia ngambek sama Bokuto. Udah dikode keras masih nggak peka, ditungguin buat makan siang malah nggak dateng, pake makan siang berduaan sama cewek, pula! Akaashi nggak tahan, dia mau pulang aja, trus curhat sama temen-temen grupnya.

Dikiranya Akaashi, Bokuto nggak bakal ngejar dia. Tapi emang orang satu itu nggak bisa ditebak. Bokuto ngejar Akaashi, dia lari macam cheetah –seakan Akaashi nggak bakal ketangkep kalo nggak dikejar sekuat tenaga.

Akaashi lari, Bokuto juga lari. Mereka kejar-kejaran –tanpa ada backsound lagu India. Ini bukan kejar-kejaran romantis ditengah padang rumput dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ini kejar-kejaran macam di film Fast and Furious. Menegangkan dan bikin keringetan (?).

Akaashi mengumpati lapangan sekolah Fukurodani yang sialnya gede banget. Dia nggak kuat lari, dan Bokuto masih kuat ngejar dia di belakang sana. Tenaga Bokuto emang kayak nggak ada habisnya, gimana kalo tenaga dia diatas ranjang –eh.

"WOE, AKAASHI! TUNGGU!"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU NGGAK MAU LATIHAN, BOKUTO- _SAN_!"

"LATIHAN APAAN, WOI! INI AKU MAU NGOMONG SESUATU!"

"NGOMONG AJA, BOKUTO- _SAN_! NGGAK BAKAL AKU DENGERIN!"

"SIALAN! AKAASHI! TUNGGU!"

Capslock Author jebol, soalnya dua orang itu jaraknya nggak deket, masih aja maksa buat ngomong –jadi percakapannya kudu dicapslock.

Nafasnya Akaashi hampir habis, nafasnya Bokuto juga udah mulai habis. Tadi Bokuto udah nyari Akaashi, muter-muter area sekolah sambil lari –jadi sekarang tenaganya udah berkurang banyak. Tapi ini dia kudu ngomong sama Akaashi, jadi si Akaashi kudu dengerin dia. Pas udah ketemu anaknya malah lari nggak tau kenapa.

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto manggil lagi, sambil lari. Nah, itu ada toa. Anak OSIS kayaknya lagi angkut-angkut barang yang ada di gudang buat ke ruang OSIS –kebetulan ada yang bawa kardus yang disitu ada toa. Tanpa permisi, Bokuto nyambar toa-nya dan berhenti lari. Akaashi makin jauh, tapi bodo amat. Toa udah di tangan, tinggal teriak doang dan anaknya bakal denger, kok.

"AKAASHI KEIJI! AKU SUKA KAMU! AKU NGGAK TERIMA PENOLAKAN JADI KAMU KUDU JADI PACARKU!"

 _Ngiiingg ..._

Satu sekolah hening. Akaashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil berhenti lari dan noleh kearah orang berambut putih-abu-abu-item yang berdiri rada jauh darinya, lagi pegang toa dan barusan –sedetik yang lalu, ngomong –teriak- kalo dia suka sama dia.

 _Blush_

Akaashi merah. Kampret. Ini, dia barusan ditembak? Yakin? Kok nggak romantis?

Edan. Bokuto emang _anti-mainstream_.

Bokuto ngembaliin toa-nya ke anak OSIS tadi, trus jalan kearah Akaashi. Dengan masih diperhatiin sama anak-anak Fukurodani, dia berdiri di hadapan Akaashi yang masih berdiri mematung. "Aku nggak terima penolakan, jadi mulai sekarang kamu –Akaashi Keiji- adalah pacar resmi Bokuto Kotaro."

Ada yang lebih ngagetin dari ini?

Buat Akaashi Keiji, jawabannya adalah _tidak ada_.

"Terserah." Akaashi balik badan, buru-buru pulang, ninggalin Bokuto yang entah lagi pasang ekspresi kayak gimana.

Dan paginya, mading sekolah dipenuhi berita tentang Bokuto dan Akaashi. Trending Topic dan Hot News #1 SMA Fukurodani selama sebulan.

Masih ada hal lain yang _anti-mainstream_ dari Bokuto. Banyak. Yang tadi cuma salah satu contohnya.

Sekarang, Akaashi lagi sibuk mikirin hadiah Valentine apa yang cocok buat Bokuto yang _anti-mainstream_. Buat orang macam Bokuto, Akaashi pikir hadiahnya juga kudu yang _anti-mainstream_.

Kalo boneka, Bokuto sama sekali nggak cocok pake boneka warna pink nge-jreng. Dia mah cocoknya sama boneka burung hantu. Tapi ulang tahun Bokuto yang lalu, Akaashi udah kasih boneka burung hantu.

Kalung? Udah, buat hadiah kencan pertama dulu. Gelang juga udah.

Apa, sih?

Akaashi ngelihatin toko yang dia lewati. Sebagian toko seperti toko roti, kafe, toko souvenir menghiasi toko mereka dengan nuansa merah muda khas Valentine. Toko cokelat juga lebih lagi. Diskon besar-besaran untuk Valentine ada dimana-mana, dan tokonya juga penuh dengan cewek yang pengen ngasih cokelat buat pacarnya –mungkin.

Iya, Akaashi jadi kepikiran buat ngasih Bokuto cokelat aja. Nggak apa-apa, kali ya? Cokelat.

Lagian kayaknya Bokuto mengharap banget dapet cokelat dari Akaashi –buat dimakan bersama, mungkin?

Bayangin mereka makan cokelat bareng, Akaashi jadi malu sendiri.

Valentine pertama mereka, harus Valentine yang spesial. Jadi cokelatnya harus spesial juga.

Akaashi perhatiin lagi toko cokelat di sekitarnya. Masuk kesana sekali buat survey kayaknya nggak masalah. Hm, toko cokelat yang agak sepi ... ah, ada. Disana, agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Nggak seramai yang lain, jadi Akaashi bakal masuk kesana.

Begitu masuk, Akaashi bisa mencium manisnya cokelat. Seperti toko cokelat yang lain, toko ini juga dihias dengan pernak-pernik Valentine –warna merah muda dan merah, simbol hati, glitter, pita, dan diskon untuk beberapa cokelat. Akaashi melihat beberapa cokelat yang ada di etalase. Kue cokelat, biskuit cokelat ... semuanya cokelat.

 _Mainstream_.

Akaashi berpikir, apa nggak eneg, ya, makan sesuatu yang sama dengan jumlah banyak dalam sehari? Setidaknya, ada satu yang beda, gitu. _Red Velvet Cake,_ misalnya?

 _Red Velvet_?

Akaashi mencari kue itu, dan menemukan tulisan _sold out_ disana.

Habis.

Gila. Berarti banyak banget, dong, yang ngasih _red velvet_ buat hadiah Valentine? _Mainstream_ juga, dong?

Akaashi mencoret _red velvet cake_ dari daftar hadiahnya untuk Bokuto, lalu kembali berkeliling toko untuk melihat-lihat sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memberi hadiah kepada _uhuk_ pacar _uhuk_ nya. Rak paling sudut disana menjual bahan-bahan membuat cokelat. Mungkin dia bisa membuat cokelat untuk Bokuto? Yang _anti-mainstream_ tentunya.

Oke. Membuat cokelat untuk Bokuto sepertinya masih bisa.

Dan, taraa! Satu rak penuh dengan _cokelat_ _biasa_. _Milk chocolate_ yang sudah sering Akaashi temui dimana-mana. Tidak adakah _white chocolate_ disini?

Bego.

 _White chocolate_ ya adanya waktu _White Day_ , lah. Gimana, sih.

Akaashi hampir saja ngambek dan pulang, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut rak.

Batangan _white chocolate_. Nggak terlalu banyak, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian Akaashi. Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang _anti-mainstream_! _White chocolate_ di hari Valentine!

Akaashi mengambil beberapa batangan _white chocolate_ dengan perasaan puas. Lalu matanya mencari beberapa hal lain yang bisa dia jadikan kreasi untuk cokelatnya.

Selai. Selai bluberi dan stroberi. Sepertinya bisa dijadikan isian untuk cokelatnya. Cokelat isi selai.

Akaashi memilih merk yang biasa ibunya gunakan untuk mengisi kue. Selainya nggak terlalu manis dan lembut. Lalu, Akaashi berpikir untuk mewarnai cokelatnya dengan beberapa warna. Di rumah sepertinya masih ada merah, biru, dan hijau. Stroberi, bluberi, dan _mint_. Buat ngasih rasanya, masih ada bahannya juga di rumah. Err, buat isian cokelat _mint_ , kayaknya lelehan _white chocolate_ cukup.

Sip. Cara bikin cokelatnya tinggal tanya ke mama-nya.

 _White chocolate_ di hari Valentine a la Akaashi Keiji siap dibuat.

Tapi emang, nggak semudah pikirannya.

Di hari H, tangan Akaashi masih perlu beberapa plester luka. Semuanya karena goresan pisau. Memotong cokelat ternyata nggak semudah kelihatannya.

Tapi Akaashi puas banget sama hasilnya. Sekotak cokelat yang isinya hijau, biru, sama pink udah ada di tangannya. Warnanya nggak pekat –ringan, pucat. Kayaknya enak. Akaashi belum nyobain cokelatnya sendiri, sih. Tapi dia yakin banget kalo rasanya enak. Perjuangan, gitu!

Isi kotak cokelatnya ada dua belas cokelat –masing-masing warna ada empat. Akaashi sengaja nggak bikin banyak, karena ragu Bokuto bakal suka sama cokelatnya atau nggak. Kali aja Bokuto lebih suka _milk chocolate_ yang biasanya ketimbang _white chocolate_? Begonya dia nggak nanyain lebih dulu.

Dan, kotak cokelatnya dia hias pake warna abu-abu.

Abu-abu, ada item dan putihnya juga.

Valentine, yang identik sama merah dan pink. Tapi Akaashi pake warna abu-abu dan perak –tambahan, item sama putih.

Emang ini anak ketularan _anti-mainstream_ nya Bokuto.

Seharian ini, Akaashi nggak bisa fokus. Dia nggak sabar mau ketemu Bokuto nanti pulang sekolah. Penasaran sama reaksinya Bokuto pas dia ngasih cokelatnya. Dia suka, kah? Atau malah nggak suka? Dia bakal bilang gimana tentang cokelatnya?

"Akaashi- _kun_."

Akaashi noleh waktu namanya dipanggil pake suara lembut-lembut _kawaii_ disampingnya. Acara makan siangnya tertunda sejenak gara-gara dipanggil sama cewek yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Kalo nggak salah, namanya Hikari. "Ya, kenapa, Hikari- _san_?"

Mukanya Hikari sama sekali nggak nunjukin wajah malu-malu a la cewek mau nembak cowok. "Ini cokelat buat kamu, Akaashi- _kun_." Tangan Hikari nyerahin sebungkus cokelat yang bungkusnya dia hias pake warna pink. Cewek banget.

Akaashi mikir. Ini maksudnya apa, ya? Hikari nembak dia? Tapi kayaknya Hikari udah punya pacar, deh. Yang dari kelas sebelah. "Ini ... maksudnya apa, ya, Hikari- _san_?"

"Cokelat terimakasih, Akaashi- _kun_. Soalnya Akaashi- _kun_ udah sering ngasih aku nasehat soal pacarku. Ini sebagai cokelat persahabatan juga."

Oh.

Soal masalah yang waktu itu, toh. Yang Hikari cemburu berat sama pacarnya, trus nggak sengaja bantuin Hikari tentang pacarnya.

"Oh. Makasih, ya, Hikari- _san_. Balasannya waktu _White Day_ besok, ya." Akaashi senyum tipis.

"Sama-sama, Akaashi- _kun_."

Habis itu, tanpa diduga Akaashi, belasan cewek –atau bahkan lebih, Akaashi nggak tau- datengin Akaashi sambil bawa cokelat. Hikari udah pergi duluan, mau makan siang sama pacarnya, gitu katanya. Cokelat-cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk dan bungkus udah menuhin tangan dan meja Akaashi.

"Akaashi- _kun_ , makasih ya soal bantuannya soal mantan pacarku."

"Akaashi- _kun_ , ini cokelat terimakasih dari aku. Sering-sering kasih saran ke aku, ya."

"Akaashi- _kun_ , cokelat persahabatan dari aku, nih. Tetep jadi temen curhatku, ya."

"Akaashi- _kun_ , makasih ya. Aku putus, loh, sama cowokku yang brengsek itu."

"Akaashi - _kun_ , langgeng, ya, sama Bokuto- _senpai_."

Itu, kalimat terakhir, banyak yang ngomong begitu ke dia. Nggak tau apa maksudnya. Tapi yang jelas, dari sekian banyak cokelat, Akaashi sadar, nggak ada cokelat cinta dari cewek disana. Semuanya cokelat terimakasih dan cokelat persahabatan. Dalam hati dia ngerasa sakit –entah kenapa rasanya kayak nggak dianggap sebagai _cowok_. Lah, kan nggak apa-apa, ya, semisal dia udah pacaran sama Bouto tapi tetep dapet cokelat pernyataan cinta? Kawan sekelasnya juga ada kok, yang udah punya pacar tapi dapet cokelat cinta.

Cokelat di meja Akaashi udah menggunung, banyak banget. Dia mikir gimana caranya bawa cokelat-cokelat itu pulang. Ugh, kalo dia aja dapet cokelat segini banyak, Bokuto yang populer apa kabar? Pasti cokelat buatan Akaashi kalah saing –pikir Akaashi. Dia jadi nggak pede sama cokelat buatannya.

Nggak. Bokuto paling-paling juga cuma makan cokelat buatan Akaashi, kok.

 _No._ Orang satu itu nggak peka. Paling sekarang dia lagi makan cokelat pemberian fans-nya.

Tauk lah. Bodo amat. Mau lagi makan cokelat, kek, molor, kek. Nanti pulang sekolah Akaashi bakal tetep kasih cokelat buatannya ke Bokuto.

Tapi waktu nyari di kelasnya Bokuto sepulang sekolah, orangnya udah nggak ada. Waktu tanya temen-temennya Bokuto juga, mereka jawab kalo orang yang Akaashi cari udah pulang. Udah lima menit yang lalu, begitu katanya. Lima menit yang lalu berarti udah sejak bel pulang bunyi. Berarti Bokuto udah langsung pulang.

Akaashi buru-buru turun ke lantai satu, nyari Bokuto di ruang loker. Nggak ada. Akaashi ganti sepatunya, mungkin Bokuto udah hampir keluar gerbang sekolah.

Rambut _anti-mainstream_ warna hitam-abu-abu yang ngelawan gravitasi kelihatan ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa Fukurodani yang mau pulang. Tangannya bawa tas gede isi bungkusan warna pink yang beberapa dikasih pita. Itu pasti Bokuto. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Bokuto?

"BOKUTO- _SAN_!" Akaashi teriak. Dia lari-lari kearah Bokuto sambil bawa dua tas yang penuh sama hadiah valentine –beberapa bukan cokelat. Yang dipanggil Akaashi nggak noleh. Masih asik jalan. Akaashi ngelihatin Bokuto lagi dan tau kalo ternyata burung hantu satu itu lagi pake headset. Kampret emang.

Akaashi capek lari-lari. Dia naruh dua tas gedenya dan ambil bungkusan cokelatnya dari tas. Akaashi lelah, Akaashi nggak kuat. Ini adalah usaha terakhirnya ngasihin cokelat ke Bokuto-

"BOKUTO- _SAN_!"

-dengan cara yang _anti-mainstream_.

Yang dipanggil Akaashi noleh –samar-samar denger ada orang yang manggil namanya. Bungkusan warna abu-abu melayang indah, dengan efek _slow motion_ mengarah kepada Bokuto. Lalu mendarat dengan sempurna –menghalangi pandangan Bokuto kepada si _pemberi_ hadiah.

Sip. Mendarat dengan sempurna!

Iya. Akaashi ngelempar cokelatnya dengan _penuh kasih sayang_.

Hening.

Satu lapangan –bahkan yang masih ada di lorong- ngelihatin pasangan _anti-mainstream_ itu dengan keringat sebiji duren mengalir di kepala. Ini pasangan ngapain lagi? Mau ngulang adegan penembakan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kenapa kejadian _anti-mainstream_ pasangan ini selalu terjadi di lapangan? Dengan dihiasi teriakan, keheningan, dan emosi? Why? WHY?

Bokuto ngambil bungkusan abu-abu di mukanya, ngelihatin lamat-lamat bungkusan itu, dan nemu kartu yang disitu ketulis _untuk Bokuto-san_.

Ah.

Ini pasti kerjaan Akaashi.

Bokuto ngelihat kedepan dan nemuin Akaashi disitu, ngos-ngosan, keringetan.

Ah. Leh ugha. Apalagi kalo sambil nyebut nama Bokuto.

" _Bokuto-saaannn~ aah~_ "

Stop! Stop!

Bokuto buang jauh-jauh bayangan ena itu dari pikirannya. Akaashi kayaknya lagi marah. Kelihatan banget matanya natap tajem begitu. "Aka-"

"DIEM DISITU, BOKUTO- _SAN_!"

Bokuto langsung diem. Tetep berdiri ditempatnya sambil nunggu Akaashi yang berjalan deketin dia. Repot bawa dua tas yang penuh sama hadiah valentine. Pas udah berdiri didepan Bokuto, Akaashi narik nafas panjang.

"Itu hadiah buat Bokuto- _san_."

...

...

Oke. "Itu aja?" Bokuto nanya.

"Iya, itu aja."

"Kamu ... nggak mau bilang sesuatu, gitu?" Bokuto nanya lagi.

"Nggak. Emang aku harus bilang apa, Bokuto- _san_? _Happy Valentine,_ begitu?"

Bokuto sabar.

"Eh, nggak." Bokuto diem, trus ngelihatin bungkusan di tangannya. "Boleh aku buka, ini?"

Akaashi ngangguk.

Bokuto ngebuka bungkusan silver itu dengan rapi –walaupun emang penasaran banget isinya apaan. Dan dia lihat cokelat warna-warni didalemnya. Pink, biru, hijau, putih –ada ungu juga. Warnanya nggak begitu gelap, cerah semua dan kelihatan enak. Tapi-

"Nggak ada yang warna coklat, Akaashi?" Bokuto tanya.

Akaashi geleng. "N-nggak ada, Bokuto- _san_. Bokuto- _san_ lebih suka cokelat yang biasanya, ya? Nggak suka _white chocolate_?" Akaashi langsung memborong Bokuto dengan pertanyaan.

"Nggak, bukan gitu." Bokuto ambil satu yang warna biru. Menyolok banget. Bokuto nggak tau gimana asal usulnya itu cokelat jadi warna biru, tapi bodo amat, yang penting buat dia mah makan. "Aku suka aja –cokelat yang warna begini. _Anti-mainstream_ banget, ya. _White choco_ di hari Valentine." Bokuto nyengir lebar sebelum masukin cokelat yang diambilnya ke mulut.

Rasanya nggak terlalu manis, dan didalamnya ada selai –selainya juga nggak manis-manis banget. Bokuto suka. "Ini enak, loh, Akaashi. Makasih, ya." Bokuto senyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, Bokuto- _sa_ -"

Disitu Akaashi nggak bisa ngelanjutin ucapannya. Mulutnya ngerasain sesuatu yang manis. Rasa cokelat buatannya, dan sesuatu _yang lain_. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika.

"Balasan buat ini, di White Day nanti, ya."

Bokuto senyum tanpa rasa bersalah udah bikin anak orang malu –ngerebut _first kiss_ -nya pula. Dia malah ketawa lebar sambil makan cokelatnya lagi. Nggak sadar kalo perbuatannya barusan bikin Akaashi malu setengah mati, dan sekarang lagi mati-matian nahan wajahnya yang merah dan jantungnya yang degeun-degeun nggak jelas.

Emang ... kampret.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

YO!

Fanfic kedua disni. Kali ini buat Haikyuu Pair Parade. Gimana? Gimana? Aku tahu ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Gaje, maksa, typo dimana-mana pula ... Trus, ternyata editingnya juga susah

Udah gitu, rasanya humor sama romance disini nggak kerasa. Aku emang nggak punya banyak pengalaman soal ini. :") #jomblo #belumpernahpacaran

Aku masih pemula. Masih butuh kritik dan saran ... Yaa, tolong kasih kritik sama sarannya ya.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Akaashi ngelihatin sesuatu di mejanya. Kotak beludru warna putih. Kecil. Temen-temennya ngelihatin dia dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Shock, kepo, dan ... senyuman mengerikan. Beberapa kemungkinan isi kotak itu mampir di kepala Akaashi. Dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah-

-cincin.

Iya. Waktu Akaashi buka kotaknya, isinya emang cincin. Platina, sederhana namun kelihatan mewah. Akaahi nggak mau nebak itu harganya berapa –orang kaya memang sering membuang-buang fulus buat hal-hal _sederhana_ yang sebenarnya nggak begitu penting.

Dan disitu pun ada surat dari Bokuto.

 _Hey! Akaashi! Happy White Day!_

 _Ini balasan buat Valentine kemarin._

 _Aku bingung mau ngasih kamu apa, tapi waktu tanya sama kawan-kawanku yang lain, mereka nyaranin ini buat hadiah Valentine. Sawamura sempat protes waktu anak-anak lain nyaranin ini, nggak tau kenapa._

 _Dan katanya aku harus bilang gini ke kamu,_

" _Would you be mine, Akaashi?"_

 _-_ _Bokuto_

Bokuto emang kampret.


End file.
